Welcome to Hyrule
by Skye the dragon slayer
Summary: Somehow my best friend Avalon managed to get us sent to Hyrule on the day of the finals. Rated T to be safe. LinkxOc and Dark LinkxOc
1. Prologe

My life wasn't normal considering the fact that my best friend is a sorceress and I am a werewolf. Out of the ordinary things don't faze us, but at the moment we're both freaking out. A spell gone wrong somehow got us sent to Hyrule on the day of the finals.


	2. Meet Link and Navi

Skye's POV

"Avalon were the heck did you take us," I shouted. "I don't know," Avalon whimpered. "What do you mean you don't know it was your stupid spell that teleported us here," I shouted once again at Avalon. "Skye I don't know because someone sabotaged the spell and sent us here," Avalon said. "Can you teleport us back if we miss the finals were dead," I said. I watched as Avalon tried the spell and well let's just say it burned down a huge amount of the forest we were in. "Umm Skye your wolf ears are showing right now," Avalon stated. "Avalon do you really think I care if my wolf ears are showing at the moment, shh I hear someone," I said. We then scrambled up a nearby tree, and looked through the branches to see who it was. "Navi I think you're going insane no one is here." said the blonde man told the glowing orb. "But Link I know I heard two people talking they must be here," said the glowing orb that I'm guessing is Navi. Then the branch we were on decided to snap and well I fell right on the glowing orb Navi.

"Um hi?"I said shyly getting up off Navi. "Why were you up in a tree?" asked the blonde. "Well we heard I you coming and weren't sure if you were friend or foe," I said. "Why should we trust you for all we know you two could be working for Gannon," said Navi. "Never heard of this Gannon, but he seems like a total jerk," Avalon finally saying something. "Gannon took over Hyrule seven years ago and Navi and I are going around awakening the seven sages so we can defeat him," said the blonde. "We would love to help by the way my name is Avalon and my best friend over there is Skye," Avalon said happily. "Nice to meet you Avalon and Skye my name is Link and my fairy over there is Navi and it would to have you help us defeat Gannon," said Link. "I'm a sorceress and pretty skilled in most types of magic," Avalon said. "I'm a werewolf and a pretty powerful one,' I stated proudly. Then the group of four made their way to the next temple were wver that may be.


	3. Why is Dark Link hitting on me?

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here sorry for not updating for a while I thought no one liked this story and it sucked ,but people faved and followed it so thanks to those people you're the reason I update. I also started writing another story so check it out. Avalon do the disclaimer.**

**Avalon: Skye the dragon slayer does not nor will ever own Legend of Zelda or any of characters. She only owns me and Skye.**

Skye's POV

I was in my half transformation so my arms and legs were covered in white wolf fur and my hands had claws. My wolf ears and tail were also showing.

"Are we there yet?" I said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Almost" Link replied.

"That's what you said like 15 minutes ago." I said once again.

"Where is the next temple?" asked Avalon who had been quiet for most of the trip.

"At Lake Hylia it's the water temple." Said Link.

"Great water now I'll smell like wet dog for the entire trip." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't worry Skye I'm sure I have some spell that will make sure you don't smell like wet dog!" Said Avalon trying to be helpful and cheer me up.

"Oh great another one of your spells I think I'll pass I don't want you to catch my fur on fire." I said bitterly.

"I was just trying to help you don't have to be mean about it." Said Avalon clearly hurt by my statement.

"I'm sorry Avalon it's just we've been walking for what seems like hours and my feet hurt and the thought of wet fur was just making me irritable and I snapped at you." I replied apologizing for my earlier statement.

"It's okay. We have been walking for awhile and I think it's about time for a break." Said Avalon.

"We're here." said Link as we walked into what looked like what was once a giant lake.

"Wow talks about a serious drought to make a lake of that size loose that much water." I said surveying what was left of the once giant Lake Hylia.

"We should go check Zora's Domain to see if something there is stopping the water." Said Link.

"Great more walking" I replied sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting the iron boots and the Zora's tunic we headed to the water temple. Avalon casted a spell us so that we could breath under water since there was only one tunic and we said that Link could have it. We arrived at a room that the only thing there was a dead tree that was in the center of the room.

"What the h***." I said as the door locked behind us. "Was Gannon's master plan to get rid of you was to lock you in a room, and leave you to starve to death." I said.

"No master Gannon sent me to get rid of you." Said some creepy disembodied voice.

"Ok Gannon sent a disembodied voice to get rid of us." I said trying to hold back laughter. "I'm quaking in fear." I said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't mock an enemy you know nothing about." Said the disembodied voice coming out of the shadows and taking the form of a person.

"Link you had an evil twin you didn't tell us about?" I asked looking at the person who looked exactly like Link, but dressed in all black and had sickly pale skin.

"I'm the hero's shadow idiot" said the evil Link.

"I'm not an idiot!" I shouted back.

"Um Skye you are an idiot." Said Avalon.

"Whose side are you on Avalon?" I asked by best friend.

"Yours I'm just stating the facts." Replied Avalon calmly.

"I'm still here" said the evil Link.

"I have one question do you have a name?" I asked the evil version of Link.

"What kind of question is that of course I have a name!" Said the shadow that did in fact have a name.

"Better question what is your name?" I asked feeling slightly stupid.

"My name is Dark." Replied Dark.

"Well since you told us your name it's only fair that we tell you our names." Said Avalon.

"The names Skye and my best friend over there is Avalon" I said to Dark.

"Skye huh a cute name for a cute girl." Said Dark in a flirty tone.

"What the F***! Are you hitting on me?" I said feeling very creeped out.

"So what are you going to do if I am." Dark replied in a seductive tone slinking one arm around my waist pulling me to his body.

"Ever heard of personal space." I said struggling against Dark's hold on me.

"Nope and your mine." Said Dark.

"I am not an item. I don't belong to anyone." I said feeling very angry.

"Um a little help here" I said to my friends who were just standing there.

Avalon started chanting some spell that teleported me to her while Link unheated his sword and charged at Dark.

"When I'm done with you, you will not be able to walk for a long long time." I threatened.

"Are you really going to try to hurt me sweetheart?" Said Dark not really thinking I was serious.

"Never call me sweetheart and of course I am _**you're**_ my enemy." I said my voice dripping with venom. I then charged at him and went to swipe at him when he caught my arm and pulled me into him. This resulted in us falling over with him on top and he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I began to squirm and kick out trying to get him off. When all else failed kicked him where the sun don't shine and that got him off. He doubled over in pain and I punched him in the face.

"Y-Y-You jerk that was my first kiss." I said trying to hold back tears. Link and Dark began to fight, and Link was winning, but then his sword got thrown away from him and Dark was about to kill him. Avalon casted a spell that banished him to some other dimension for a few days. Then the doors unlocked and we left. Dark was gone for now but he will be back. Great just great, how come the guys that hit on me always have to be the creepy ones? I just hope Dark won't become another stalker.

**Hey how'd you like the chapter I made sure it was longer than the rest and a bit more interesting. If you liked the chapter review please. The next chapter will be the boss fight. Sorry I didn't do the entire water temple but just the dark link fight. I haven't played OoT in awhile and didn't really remember much of the water temple. Tune in next time when our heroes fight one of the most annoying bosses in the entire game. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! I'm sorry but no new chapter for a while.**

**My beta reader is at camp. Also I won't be updating till I get some reviews and my beta reader comes back from camp. So the soonest new chapter will be next Saturday or Sunday. So review if you want a new chapter. Peace!**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here with yet another author's note.**

**I got my first flame. So that is one flame to put towards my evil robot army.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was weird and awkward. I wrote that chapter early in the morning and was sleep deprived and without coffee. So if that chapter and or the story sucks let me know. I won't take one flame as my story sucks, but if more people think so then I will rewrite it so let me know. Should I rewrite or not?**


	6. Update Notice

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here! I am going to continue. My reasons for not updating:**

**Writers block.**

**Vacation and camp**

**School work**

**Working on other stories**

**[Insert totally buyable excuse]**

**But I will update soon!**

**Peace! **


End file.
